Student housing
Student housing is divided into three large buildings each dedicated to the year of the students housed within. They are each six stories tall and have most of the amenities that students need to remain comfortable and focus on their studies. Communal Area: First Floor The largest area of the first floor is the dorm lounge. A large communal area complete with couches, tables, and chairs for whatever activities students might need to pursue their studies or find nourishment. After that is the kitchen area where students will find several large refrigerators and freezers lining one wall, and another wall is lined with cabinets for dry goods. Several counter top isles complete with burners and stoves to cook food traditionally sit in the middle of the kitchen. While microwaves and vending machines dominate another wall. Food in the pantries and refrigerators are stocked regularly each week by students on a rotating schedule determined by apartment. All the while the vending machines are regularly stocked each day by the robot caretakers of the island. Though the products in the vending machines are not free and are little more than simple snacks, beverages, and small meals. Students do not have to eat in their dorms and are allowed to have all their meals at the school cafeteria or get them from the school market restaurants. The dorms also have a two large communal baths divided by gender in the style of a Japanese bath house. Though students do have the option of showering in their apartments. Finally each dorm also has its own laundromat. While students can pay for the extra service of having their clothes done by the robot caretakers of the island. Detergent and use of the laundromat is free. Apartments: Second to Sixth Floors For the most part the apartments are all the same. Five floors, divided into two sections. Each apartment being made up of 3 dorm sized bedrooms, 1 living area, 1 shower and toilet, and balcony access (which doubles as a fire exit). Dorms are originally assigned alphabetically, but any student can request a change to switch with another individual if both are agreeable to the idea. While there are empty dorm rooms as Shinsui is not at capacity they try not let anyone dorm by themselves as a matter of safety and to preserve the Shinsui ideals of comradely. Rooftop The roof of the apartments has been cleverly engineered to make as much use of the space atop of their buildings. Taking the time to reinforce for them public use. The rooftop of each building is a community area for each dorm to decorate and use as they please within reason. A tall 3 meter high chain-link fence surrounds the room and acts a deterrent and catch all to keep people from leaping off and etc. Dorm Duties While Shinsui has a host of robots and staff doing all kinds of jobs and tasks all over the island. There are still things that the staff of Shinsui want students to take responsibility for to give them a sense of pride and responsibility. Most jobs are done once a week on a rotating schedule determined by apartment. Stocking The Pantry - Students assigned to this duty must take inventory of the current food that they have. Then take their order to the storehouse before receiving and putting away that weeks allotment. This is done on a weekly basis. Taking Out The Trash - It would be impersonal for robots to collect the trash from every apartment. So once a day near the end of the day students are asked to bag and place their trash outside their doors. Students assigned to this job collect said trash and take it to the recycling and disposal area just behind their building. Clean the Lounge - The lounge is a large and open area. While little vaccuum and mop robots clean the floors every night. There are certain tasks that a person can do than robots or so they say. From dusting, to cleaning furniture this weekly job is done on the weekends usually. Clean the Baths - Water and robots do not really mix well, so students assigned to this duty once a week scrub and disinfect the bathing areas with scrub brushes and etc. Clean the Laundry Room - A mixed job. Those on duty are required to remove all lint daily, and cleaning behind, and around the machines to reduce any chances of fire. Clean the Kitchen - Daily task students who have this job are tasked with making sure the kitchen is kept clean and organized. Check for food gone bad, make sure pots and pans are being cleaned and returned to their proper places, and etc. Category:Place Category:Shinsui Academy